


By Moonlight

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Smutty Musketeers [14]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alpha Aramis, Alpha Athos, Alpha Porthos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animalistic instincts, Blow Job, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega d'Artagnan - Freeform, Oral Sex, Rimming, Wolf Shifters, between S2E05 and S2E06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: It was clear Athos, Porthos and Aramis were Alpha’s even in their human forms, but D’artagnan was a mystery to the three Alphas until they catch the scent of him during a full moon. He’s an Omega, their Omega and they would claim him.





	By Moonlight

“Ah, this is the life.” Aramis sighed happily as he breathed in the fresh, countryside air. 

“You just had to say that we should come to the country more often,” D’artagnan growled annoyed as he wiped some sweat from his forehead after he dropped some wood by their fire pit. 

“It’s just as well, there is a full moon tonight after all.” Athos reminded them as he and Porthos came back from settling their horses in for the night. 

“I can’t wait to shift, it’s been far too long.” Porthos stretched his arms above his head. 

“We should figure out a schedule for who will shift and who will tend to the camp and horses,” Athos suggested as he settled on the ground by Aramis, flicking the other man’s ear playfully making Aramis give a very wolf-like whine. 

“You guys can shift tonight, I’ll watch the camp and horses.” D’artagnan offered up, pretending his own wolf wasn’t itching under his skin to get out. 

“Are you sure D’artagnan?” Porthos peered at the other Musketeer curiously. 

“I’m sure, now go run and do try not to drag any dead animals back with you?” D’artagnan teased as he made a shooing motion towards the three Alphas. D’artagnan quickly diverted his gaze as the older men started to strip out of their clothes so they wouldn’t be shredded when they shifted. He heard the tell-tale sounds of shifts and laughed when a cold nose bumped against his hand.

“I’ll be fine Aramis,” D’artagnan assured the dark brown wolf whose hair was longer than most and had piercing dark eyes with a few scars scattered across his body but mostly hidden by his fur. 

Athos was a pure black wolf around the same size of Aramis, but he was leaner and his eyes were sharp as he took in the sights of the camp in his wolf form. He pawed at the ground, nodded once at D’artagnan before he took off into the nearby woods. Porthos was a light brown color and by far the largest wolf D’artagnan had ever seen in his life lumbered over to D’artagnan, he licked the man’s cheek before he and Aramis yipped at each other and took off into the woods following their pack Alpha. 

D’artagnan sighed softly to himself as he pushed back his own wolf who longed to go and join them, but he couldn’t let them know he was an Omega. He was finally happy with his life, part of a pack and was a teensy bit in love with each Alpha that was in his pack. 

Suddenly the horses neighed loudly and it sent D’artagnan to his feet in an instant. Being raised on a farm told him that if the animals reacted like this, something bad was about to happen and his own wolf was bristling the back of his mind. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here boys.” A man stepped into their campsite flanked by a few wolves. The outfit and the way the man was eyeing D’artagnan and his pack’s campsite made the Musketeer realize that they were bandits. 

“An Omega alone out here on a full moon? Looks like we will have some sport tonight boys!” The man spread his arms wide and D’artagnan shrunk back as the wolves growled in excitement and stepped towards him.

“Shift little Omega, make this a challenge for us.” The man ordered as he aimed his musket at D’artagnan. D’artagnan glared but he pulled his jacket and pauldron off before regretfully shifting, his clothes tearing as he did. His wolf form was smaller than the rest of his pack’s and his fur was a shiny dark brown like his hair. D’artagnan didn’t waste any time as he took off into the woods, the howls of the wolves behind him spurring him onwards. 

D’artagnan skidded around a tree just in time to avoid being tackled by one of the faster wolves. D’artagnan lasted a few more moments before he let out a yip as he was forcefully tackled to the ground by a heavy wolf that could rival Porthos’ size. 

D’artagnan couldn’t help the loud Omega cry that ripped from his throat that echoed through the forest even as he gnashed his teeth and clawed at the wolves that were now forming a circle around him. The Alpha pinning him snarled and was obviously trying to get D’artagnan to submit to him, but the Omega refused and sank his teeth into the Alpha’s flank before letting out an injured cry when the Alpha slashed at his foreleg with a claw. 

Familiar howls sounded and D’artagnan let out an answering howl and the Alpha on top of him was tackled off of him as the attacking wolves scattered as Athos, Porthos and Aramis arrived and went on the attack. 

D’artagnan staggered to his paws and looked around in awe at the way the three Alpha’s drove the attacking wolves back and soon it was just the four of them in the clearing. D’artagnan took a few steps back, ready to run and tend to his own wounds and get back to the camp before the others realized. 

Athos growled at D’artagnan in warning, obviously seeing the flight reaction about to kick in. D’artagnan on reflex whined lowly and bared his neck in submission. The Omega held still as Athos approached him with a curious air about him but he still scented the Omega’s offered neck before nipping the skin. 

Even when Athos backed off, D’artagnan stayed still and whined lowly again as he waited. Finally, Porthos trotted over before repeating the actions Athos did and right after Aramis did the same, D’artagnan relaxed and plopped down on the ground. He folded his front paws and rested his head on them as he panted for breath. A rough tongue ran over the cuts on his arm, D’artagnan peered up at Aramis whoever the medic was trying to inspect his wound. 

D’artagnan slowly shifted his paw over to the Alpha and let out a soft purring noise as Porthos started to groom him while Athos watched the three from where he was standing guard in case the bandits dared to come back. Athos rumbled as he swapped places with Porthos a few minutes later and all rested his chin on the back of D’artagnan’s neck. D’artagnan settled down feeling content and safe with his pack, he would enjoy this and hope he could get away before he shifted back. If he managed to sneak away while they slept then maybe he could get away before they woke up and hunted him down. 

D’artagnan soon found his eyes drooping closed as he feeling his Alpha’s surrounding him and the adrenaline of the night finally wearing off leaving him exhausted. The familiar rumbling of the three wolves around him lulled him to a full and deep sleep before D’artagnan knew it and all ideas of escaping were swept from his mind. 

~~/~~

D’artagnan woke to the soft caressing of his cheek, his eyes fluttered open and he blushed brightly at the position he was currently in. He was cradled against Aramis’s chest; the sharpshooter’s legs tangled with his and arms curled protectively around the Gascon’s back, their fronts flush against the other’s causing D’artagnan to blush even more. Porthos was on his other side, nuzzling against his bare back and right thigh resting between D’artagnan’s legs dangerously close to his groin and arms tightly wrapped around his waist, fingers interlaced with Aramis’s. 

“Are you awake now?” Athos’s rumbling voice hit D’artagnan’s ear, the Gascon looked up realizing their heads had been resting on Athos’s lap/thighs and the hand caressing his cheek had belonged to the older Alpha. 

“Y-Yes.” D’artagnan licked his lips subconsciously, fear beginning to well up within him once more. Aramis and Porthos even in their sleep sensed the Omega’s fear as they growled and cuddled closer to D’artagnan in an effort to sooth the fear away. 

“Do not be afraid D’artagnan,” Athos said soothingly as he ran his fingers through the Omega’s long hair, fingers scraping his scalp softly watching amused as D’artagnan let out a soft purr at the feeling and relaxed in Aramis and Porthos’ hold. 

“Mm, our beautiful little Omega.” Aramis crooned softly as he woke up, nuzzling D’artagnan’s neck gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell us pup?” Porthos’ voice rang out next and it was heavy with sleep. 

“I-uh…” D’artagnan trailed off, lowering his head making sure not to meet the other’s eyes. 

“You were afraid we would reject you and make you resign your place as a Musketeer.” Athos voiced D’artagnan’s thoughts and D’artagnan closed his eyes in response showing Athos was right. 

“We would never make you leave, you’re our Omega, our pack.” Aramis crooned as he kissed D’artagnan’s cheek getting a small squeak from the Omega. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you.” D’artagnan murmured guiltily before his guilt was settled by a croon from Athos and Porthos nuzzling his bare shoulder. 

“We understand pup.” Porthos soothed D’artagnan’s worry. 

“You submitted to us in our wolf forms, will you do the same in this form?” Athos asked softly as he threaded his fingers through D’artagnan’s long hair. 

“Yes, Alpha.” D’artagnan tipped his head in submission to his Alpha’s. The three Alpha’s crooned their acceptance of his submission. 

“Will you let us claim you D’artagnan?” Aramis pressed kisses over the Omega’s face. 

“Yes, gods yes Alphas.” D’artagnan groaned out when Aramis ground their groins together, sending sparks of pleasure through their naked bodies as they both grew to full hardness. 

Porthos lifted D’artagnan up so he was balanced on his knees and was able to be pulled in for a domineering kiss by their pack Alpha. D’artagnan melted against Athos, clutching at the man’s shoulders as Aramis curled his fingers around their Omega’s cock. D’artagnan whined into Athos’ mouth as he thrust into Aramis calloused hand while Porthos’ large hands cupped his ass and spread him wide. 

“You’re gorgeous D’artagnan.” Athos praised when their kiss broke and he started to suck at D’artagnan’s olive toned neck, intent on leaving a mark behind to show his claim on the Omega.   
“Ahh!” D’artagnan cried out in surprise and pleasure as a spit-slick finger worked it’s way inside of him, causing him to shiver and clutch at Athos harder than before. 

“Talk to us pup.” Porthos murmured in D’artagnan’s ear worried even as he worked his finger in and out of the Omega who was starting to produce slick now making the slide easier for both of them. 

“Feels good.” D’artagnan slurred as his head fell back in pleasure as he rocked between Aramis’ still moving hand and the 2nd thick finger Porthos had slipped into him. Athos growled against his skin before moving further down to toy with the Omega’s sensitive nipples. 

D’artagnan let out another cry as he tangled his fingers in the pack Alphas’ dark hair as every sensitive part of his body was toyed with by his Alphas. His body was hot and made his own slick feel cool as it dripped down his thighs while he trembled in between the three Alphas. 

“Is he ready Porthos?” Aramis asked as he hooked his chin on D’artagnan’s shoulder, staring at the sight of their Omega’s rim stretching open around Porthos’ thrusting fingers. 

“He’s dripping and ready for it.” Porthos purred obviously pleased with the way D’artagnan was opening up for him. 

“Porthos, Aramis.” Athos nodded and the three Alphas exchanged silent looks while D’artagnan keened and squirmed between their heated bodies as his cock throbbed between his thighs as Aramis’ hand slipped off of his length. 

D’artagnan let out a long moan as he was manhandled easily by Porthos as the Alpha moved the leaner Omega so D’artagnan was straddling Porthos’ lap, the head of his cock pressing at the Omega’s slick and loose hole. 

“Ready pup?” Porthos asked softly as he gripped D’artagnan’s hips, lifting him up just enough. D’artagnan balanced himself down on the Alphas broad chest before he threw his head back with a groan that was board line a wail as the Alphas’ large cock pushed into him. 

Athos cupped D’artagnan’s head to his chest in a calming motion as the Omega gasped for air as he adjusted to the Alphas thick cock splitting him wider than he ever felt before. 

“You’re doing so well D’artagnan, so good for us.” Athos crooned as he stroked the younger man’s hair even as Aramis moved and gently rubbed D’artagnan’s rim and over where he and Porthos connected. The action drew groans from both of the men and Aramis smiled widely at the way D’artagnan’s breathing hitched when he pushed a single finger inside of him alongside Porthos’ cock. 

“Shh, just relax for us D’artagnan, that’s it.” Aramis praised softly as he sucked his own mark onto D’artagnan’s neck as the Omega produced more slick and relaxed enough for Aramis to sneak another finger into him.

“I want you to breath for us D’artagnan, remember to breathe for us pretty Omega,” Athos advised as D’artagnan’s mouth dropped open soundlessly as his mind whited out as Aramis slowly pressed into the Omega alongside Porthos. 

D’artagnan’s vision returned to the feeling of being full and shaking as both of Aramis and Porthos’ throbbing cocks settled deep inside of him. Athos’ fingers moving in a calming motion through his hair and he absently nuzzled the pack’s Alpha as e slowly moved his hips and his cock jumped as he started to get hard again. He didn’t even realize he had come, but it must have been at the same time Aramis joined Porthos inside of him. 

“Do you want me to fill your remaining hole as well?” Athos asked their Omega whose eyes were hazy and blissful even as he nodded slowly and parted his lips even as Porthos and Aramis started to move in earnest. 

“Good boy.” Athos praised as he pressed his leaking erection past the Omega’s pink lips and groaned at the warm, wet heat that engulfed him. 

D’artagnan groaned around Athos’ cock as Aramis quickened his pace. Aramis and Porthos’ cocks slid alongside each other within their Omega. Porthos’ large hands gripped D’artagnan’s hips to help steady to the younger man on top of him as he raised his hips upwards and Aramis snapped his hips forward. Athos swallowed a groan, fingers tangled in D’artagnan’s hair urging the Omega’s head forward to take more of him. 

Porthos curled his fingers around D’artagnan’s cock; stroking him in time with the thrusts he and Aramis were giving into him while the Omega swallowed around Athos’ cock. D’artagnan pulled off of Athos’ cock with a cry as his whole body jolted like he had been shocked as his eyes rolled up in his head as he came for the second time. His hole clenched tightly around the two cocks that were inside of him and he vaguely heard them swear and groan under their breath. 

“I’m the one who is going to knot you tonight D’artagnan,” Athos told the Omega who nodded his agreement hazily, whining as he was lifted up off of the two Alphas still hard and wet cocks. His body reacted to being empty causing D’artagnan to keen desperately before he found himself on his side, facing Athos. 

D’artagnan leaned forward and mewled when the pack Alpha returned the sloppy kiss, taking control fully as he lifted D’artagnan’s trembling leg up over his hip. D’artagnan dug his fingers into Athos’ arm that was wrapping around him as the Alpha pushed his cock into him, the swell of his forming knot opening D’artagnan up. 

Athos gave D’artagnan a few shallow thrusts before his knot fully inflated, locking the two together making D’artagnan whine from the back of his throat as he rested his forehead on Athos’ collarbone as an unknown ache inside of him was fixed as the Alpha started to fill him with his cum as his Omega body accepted it and squeezed down on the Alpha’s cock. 

D’artagnan smiled dazed as he felt Aramis and Porthos settled around the two, nuzzling and kissing whatever pieces of skin they could reach as their legs all tangled together and fingers lacing with each other’s hands. 

“D’artagnan, how do you feel?” Athos asked softly as he nuzzled the Omega’s neck. 

“Full claimed and loved.” D’artagnan managed to get out through the fog that was in his head right now. 

“Good, you’re ours D’artagnan,” Aramis swore and Athos hummed is agreement while Porthos grunted and tightened his hold on the others. D’artagnan smiled and settled down with his pack, his lovers.


End file.
